bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
The Minuteman
The Minuteman is the primary newspaper of Columbia, devoted to the cause of the Founders, whom it expresses their opinions through politically manipulated articles, mostly against the Vox Populi. ''BioShock Infinite: Industrial Revolution'' Throughout the events of the game, articles from the Minuteman will appear to encourage workers to support the Founders. The followings are the transcripts of the different major events of Columbia as covered by this newspaper: Displayed after completing Document #3 Wednesday, October 31, 1900 :FIRE RAGES AT FINK FACTORY At approximately 8:35 this evening, fire erupted at the No. 42 Fink MFG factory building. Before the flames could spread to neighboring buildings, the factory was loosed from its moorings and allowed to float away to a safe distance, where it continued to burn through the night. Those workers trapped inside no doubt took comfort in their final moments, knowing that this measure spared untold further property damage and loss of productivity. In an official statement, Fink MFG was quick to dismiss claims from some quarters that the source of the fire was an accident involving an experimental new Vigor being manufactured on-site. "Once available for public consumption, Devil's Kiss will solve the smoking man's familiar problem of trying to light his tobacco in our city's lofty altitudes. It is safe as mother's milk." It seems likely that worker error is to blame for the inferno. Displayed after completing Document #8 Tuesday, January 1, 1901 :POLICE CLASH WITH VOX POPULI DISSIDENTS Several police officers were injured in the line of duty today when set upon by a mob of agitators under the banner of the Vox Populi. The police had attempted to disperse the crowd peaceably, only to be suddenly forced to defend themselves against the rabble's assault. This is only the latest in a rash of incidents in which the activities of these insurgents have threatened Columbia's law and order. When reached for comment, Police Chief Jefferson Poole cautioned, "These Vox Populi represent a small but violent minority among Columbia's loyal workforce. They will receive no hearing from our patriotic citizens and no quarter from the police." Displayed after completing Document #13 Wednesday, July 23, 1902 :STRIKERS ROUNDED UP! Police Chief Jefferson Poole continues his bold, tireless crusade against dissidents sowing discord among workers. Dozens of strikers were rounded up with minimal loss of life. "Our factories are running efficiently once more. Yet we must remain vigilant. The Vox Populi remain a threat as long as a single member remains loose to poison the minds of our workers with their Un-Columbian lies. I won't rest until I have them all behind bars where they belong." Poole also publicly announced his gratitude to the executives of Fink Manufacturing. "Without their tireless work providing non-lethal weaponry for my boys, this would have been a far bloodier affair." Displayed after completing Document #16 Friday, February 13, 1903 :AN URGENT MESSAGE FROM THE EDITOR The God-fearing people of Columbia have no more need of introduction to the name Daisy Fitzroy than they do those of Cain, Judas or the Great Apostate. It is the name the Devil took the day he stole into our city and struck down our sainted First Lady Comstock. And as much as your humble editor wishes that name could be reported among the day's obituaries, it remains my duty instead to inform you of its fearsome new connotations, recently come to light. For Daisy Fitzroy has now revealed herself as the leader of the Vox Populi! As if that band of degenerates, scapegraces and shovel-leaners had not sufficiently demonstrated their Un-Columbian character, they now show that most cruel and craven of criminals for their progenitor and priestess. This paper gives its full support to Chief Poole in his promise to trammel this She-Wolf and her feral pack, and wishes his brave officers Godspeed and good hunting! Displayed after completing Document #19 Monday, November 23, 1903 :VOX BOMB PLOT FOILED! Eyewitnesses report seeing several men wearing the uniforms of the Columbia Police Authority skulking in a darkened side street of Comstock Center. When approached, the men fled before they could be questioned. Bona fide officers appeared on the scene shortly afterward, acting on an anonymous tip that led them to the discovery of a bundle of dynamite hidden inside a trash can. Once the bomb was safely disarmed, close inspection revealed the word "VOX" written on it in a crude scrawl. Clearly, those Vox Populi agents who secreted the explosives disguised themselves in policemen's garb in order to pass through the city streets unmolested. What destruction might their plot have wreaked were it not for the keen eye and swift action of that anonymous informer? Whoever you are, brave citizen, Columbia thanks you! Displayed after completing Document #24 Thursday, March 16, 1905 :VOX ATTACK FAILS! BIG WIN FOR POLICE! Last night marked another victory for law and order against the terrorists trying to undermine Columbia's foundation of traditional ideals. The Vox Populi's cowardly attack on the prison was valiantly repulsed by the combined might of prison guards and police. Most escaping prisoners were recaptured immediately, as were their criminal accomplices. Officials applaud Chief Poole's leadership in this crisis, but an anonymous police source countered, "Poole's been coddling the Vox Populi. He should step down and let a real man lead the police." Displayed after completing Document #29 Wednesday, April 11, 1906 :CHIEF POOLE ASSASSINATED! Police Chief Jefferson Poole was assassinated by an unknown sniper as he met with city officials in his office this morning. Police officer Harrison Thacker, an important and heroic hands-on figure in Columbia's war against the Vox Populi, was named as Poole's successor and made his position immediately clear. "There will be no more coddling the Vox. They are vermin to be hunted down and exterminated with no mercy given or allowed. Chief Poole will be avenged." Several eyewitnesses claim to have seen the shooter, but they were unable to give consistent or credible descriptions. One witness, clearly drunk, claimed the shooter was wearing a police uniform! Chief Thacker has offered a reward for any accurate information leading to the assassin. Displayed after completing Document #34 Friday, May 17, 1907 :POOLE AVENGED AS POLICE STRIKE VOX HEAVY BLOW Police Chief Thacker has stepped up his resolve to rid Columbia of the Vox Populi menace, leading to one of the biggest and bloodiest showdowns with the subversives to date. Thacker and his brave boys in blue raided a cabal of the seditionists and showed them no mercy. "Chief Poole has been avenged," announced Thacker, cautioning that there would be a lot more necessary bloodshed in the days to come as his efforts to wipe out the Vox Populi continue. Displayed after completing Document #38 Thursday, June 4, 1908 :VP LEADER FITZROY BOASTS OF VICIOUS ATTACK Vox Populi seditionists led by Daisy Fitzroy shot their way past security and savagely firebombed the offices of Columbia's treasurer, Montgomery Billings. Neither Billings nor his staff were inside the building at the time, but his prized library and art collection were completely destroyed, along with records pertaining to Columbia's commerce. Billings believes the attack was meant to eradicate financial accounts listing debts owed the city by members of the working class, but he assures us that the loss will not impact Columbia's financial security. Displayed after completing Document #42 Friday, May 7, 1909 :POLICE ANNOUNCE: DAISY FITZROY CAPTURED! Officials and relieved citizens rushed to congratulate Police Chief Harrison Thacker on his triumphant victory over the Vox Populi. Thacker's strategy of striking the terrorists hard and never letting up has paid off as he and his brave men captured the Vox's reviled leader, Daisy Fitzroy, after an anonymous tip regarding Vox Populi plans to sabotage the city's Sky-Line network. Thacker cautions that the scum are sure to retaliate out of frustration at Fitzroy's capture. Displayed after completing Document #45 Sunday, May 9, 1909 :FITZROY TO BURN! Columbians rejoice! Daisy Fitzroy, judged guilty of crimes too numerous and harrowing to recount here in full, is to be put to death this Friday noontide. Police Chief Thacker insisted that the sentence be carried out immediately, fearing that any delay would incite even our normally decorous citizens to storm the prison gates in their eagerness to see justice done! Fitzroy will be burned alive before her body is cast down to the World Below (where long may she continue to burn in perdition's red pits). A holiday has been declared for all citizens, so that all can assemble to witness the blessed event. Be sure to bring the children along for the festivities! Let this day live long in Columbia's memory! Displayed after completing Document #48 Thursday, May 13, 1909 :VOX BOMB EXPLODES IN COMSTOCK PLAZA: FITZROY ESCAPES! An explosion ripped through the crowd assembled in Comstock Plaza this afternoon, leaving a still-indeterminate number of citizens dead or wounded. The source of the blast was a bundle of dynamite hidden in a nearby alleyway. Several more such bombs were subsequently discovered unexploded in locations around the square, leaving police to conclude that the first was set off prematurely. But who is to say how great the toll would have been, were it not for the swift action of Chief Thacker and his men? Even more devastating than the fatal blast was the chance it allowed Daisy Fitzroy to slip her bonds and escape. Can we but wonder, was this her plan all along? Did she allow herself to be captured in full knowledge of the potential for mayhem her public execution would invite? Such cunning for lethality must not be left to devise new ways to strike at us. Our city must be cleansed of Fitzroy and all her savage tribe! Displayed after completing Document #51 Tuesday, August 15, 1911 :POLICE UNVEIL MOTORIZED PATRIOT Sensational is the only word that can describe the newly revealed Motorized Patriot. These mechanical men will spare the lives of flesh-and-blood policemen by venturing into areas of heavy gunfire, or just plain fire, so the real men won't have to. "The Motorized Patriots are strong and pack a real wallop. They'll be used to prevent smuggling to Vox Populi terrorists, curtailing their ability to commit violence," Police Chief Thacker proudly proclaimed at the unveiling. Displayed after completing Document #54 Wednesday, March 13, 1912 :THACKER VOWS TO RID COLUMBIA OF VOX! City officials have given Police Chief Thacker their blessing to commence his "Final Strike" protocol against the Vox Populi. "They are a pestilence on our great city and must be burned out once and for all," declared Thacker from the steps of police headquarters. "We will cleanse the city with purifying fire. We will no longer tolerate opposition, or criticism, of the Founders' principles, which make our city a beacon of hope and truth to the world." See Also *Columbia Chronicles *Minuteman Gazette *The Voice *Publications in Rapture Category:BioShock Infinite: Industrial Revolution Category:The Founders Party Category:Columbia Businesses Category:Pages with written transcripts